The Unknown Twin
by Nanamicchii
Summary: The story took place when a person identical to our Decimo came. Read to find out. AFTER CANON. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi XD Welcome to this new fanfiction story. Don't worry, this will be equal just like my other stories. This will be update randomly.

* * *

 **The Unknown Twin**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

A brunet looked up at the peaceful night sky above from his window.

He doesn't know if he'll be happy that his tutor left him. It was about a week now and he can't deny that he kind of misses him for being gone. But when he says 'he misses him" he misses him not the torturous training.

Everything went back to the usual in the day where he still hasn't met Reborn.

Well, not really since he has friends now but him being bad at sports and studies remains.

He sighed and decided to just sleep.

The night ended and the next morning has come. It was also that day when the said tutor has come back claiming him to be the Neo Vongola Primo which is actually the same of being the next tenth vongola boss.

Though he was relieved about Reborn being back again, he couldn't help but wonder what will be the next thing that would happen. Not that he wishes something unnatural to happen, but Reborn being back actually means more chaos to come.

It may be peaceful for now but as what every story goes as long as Reborn is there, something will surely happen, something big that will shake his peaceful life.

So yeah, it's peaceful except to a certain calf who's currently crying due to some unfortunate reason caused by Reborn – not that he'll tell the hitman to his mother.

"Ara? Lambo-kun what's wrong?" His mother crouches down and scoops the lad into her arms.

The lightning guardian stop from his loud cry and looked at the lady brunette. "I want dame-Tsuna to buy me lots of grape candies." He sobbed making Tsuna sweat drop.

Lambo was certainly genius for taking advantage of the situation. Her mother had told him to buy a bag of grape candy together with the calf.

They are now walking as the said lad was just being annoying as he usually was. He then again just sigh letting Lambo do whatever he wants as long as he didn't cause anything troublesome.

Tsuna went to an open store to buy the bag of grape candy leaving the cow playing in some mini playground next to it.

He immediately looks for the candy and took it to the counter as soon as he found it. He was about to pay for it when he suddenly heard a loud cry. Recognizing the cry, he immediately went out the store after paying the candy to look for his lightning guardian.

But as he found him, Lambo was no longer crying. The said lad has now calmed down and was already peacefully sitting on the ground as he munches something inside his mouth. Tsuna find it weird but didn't bother to think too much about it. He strides over as the said guardian blinked and looked up to him in wonder. This made Tsuna think and just shrugs the thought once again.

"Lambo, let's go home. I have already bought your candy." Tsuna said and held out his hand so Lambo could hold it.

Lambo nodded still staring at him. Staring at him in obvious wonder, this started making him uncomfortable so he then decided to ask.

"Uh, what's wrong Lambo?"

"Lambo-sama was just wondering where you threw the long wig you wore earlier when you give me this tasty candy." Lambo said showing a different branded grape candy to the one he bought. "You probably thought that Lambo-sama won't notice it was you but you can't actually fool the great Lambo-sama." The brat loudly said laughing so deafeningly making the brunet sweat drop even more but still couldn't help but doubt at what he said.

Meanwhile, not too far away from where Tsuna and lambo was a guy with identical features with the brunet except for the blond long hair that reaches his bottom.

The said blond was walking away at the same time his hand reaching for his pocket. He stop from his walk when he noticed the absence of the thing he was trying to take out from his pocket, "Oh right, I gave my last spare candies to the kid earlier." He sighed. "Never mind, I'll just buy some later."

* * *

 ** _End of Prologue_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown Twin**

 ** _Chapter 01- The Decimo?_**

It has been a week since the incident about Lambo has passed, the incident where Lambo told Tsuna wearing a long blond wig.

The lightning guardian had told everyone about it and of course, everyone find that hard to believe saying that it was just the brats hallucination until the day Tsuna and the gang has went out to hangout around Namimori town.

The sudden trip was actually planned by his tutor, and just like the usual, Tsuna felt weird about it, probably, his intuition acting up again as the usual.

But still, he's happy that his tutor had planned such event since it has been awhile already since his entire friends hangout with each other.

So now, they are at some cake shop that was introduced by the girls namely Kyoko and Haru. The shop was extravagantly beautiful and elegant, it's almost weird that such cake shop exists since as much as Tsuna remember, the shops location where the building stands was a vacant lot a week ago.

"Ahh Kyoko-chan, what's the name of this cake shop again?" Tsuna asked as they entered the shop.

Kyoko confusedly looked at him, "that's weird, you didn't see the name outside? It was written in a manner that you can immediately notice." She blinked, "well, this is Vongola cake shop," she politely smiled after.

Tsuna froze at the answer, hearing the Vongola word makes everything make sense. He then immediately travel his sight to where his tutor was, and the said tutor was now sipping an espresso without a care in his surroundings in a certain VIP area as some employees offers him cakes as if he was such a very great person.

Reborn suddenly looked in his way making the decimo tensed up in shock, "I'm a great person, Dame-Tsuna." He said and went back to his own business.

The brunet sweat drop as his thoughts says 'really, he heard that?'

"You're just easy to read, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna sweat drop even more.

"Tsuna, what kind of cake do you want?" it was his rain who had asked.

"Argh! I should be the one who's asking that, baseball freak!" the storm growled as the rain laughed.

Tsuna nervously laugh at the sight of his two friends' usual fight, and there he realizes that they are being noisy as the usual. Good thing, they were the only one's who was currently in the shop.

He then decided to finally choose what cake he would want to try. As a certain cake has finally catches his attention and had called the in charge staff, it was a guy, the said guy then had gaped at him making him feel odd at first before Tsuna suddenly felt nervous as he tried to point the desired cake but the guy didn't seem to notice it.

"Um…" Tsuna tried to speak up but was cut by the guy instead.

"As I thought, it was you!" the guy said in a surprising manner.

"Huh?" was the decimo's immediate reaction. "W-what about me?" he asked directing his index finger to himself.

The guy blinked in confusion but then shook his head shrugging the thought, "thank you very much!" he smiled.

Tsuna creased his brows, "seems like you did something great, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn was walking towards them. "Why are you thanking my student?" he questioned.

"Ah, Reborn-san…" the guy gasp, "you mean, this is the Decimo-" the guy stop from his words and shook his head as if he just made mistake, "this is the Neo Vongola Primo himself?" he corrected before panic occurred. "I-I'm very sorry for my rudeness, Primo." The guy had executed a 90 degrees bow.

"Haha…" The discomfort on Tsuna's laugh was obvious, "you don't need to do that, really. I don't even know what I did that you thanked me and also I'm not going to be Primo or whatever." He said gesturing the guy to stop what he was doing.

"Now that you know, can you answer my question?" Reborn reminded making the guy looked up as Tsuna sweat drop at the scene where his tutor ignore what he said.

"Ah yes," he nodded and stood up properly, "the other day in the afternoon, there was this small gang that suddenly burst in. They were asking of the shops income and threatened that if we don't give it, they will destroy everything. Knowing that we are stronger than them, we tried to talk out the matter by warning them. Since we won't fight unless it is necessary, that's what the ninth had told us because we don't want to cause trouble to the Neo Vongola Primo but they didn't listen and started destroying our things here, so obviously fight was about to occur but this was all stopped when the Primo entered our shop," the guy pause and smile directing at Tsuna while he internally sweat drop, "so the Primo entered, he was like a beautiful angel that was sent by the heaven gods to stop the fight."

"That's definitely not you, Tsuna." Reborn whispered smirking. "So what happened next?"

"The Decimo asked what was happening and why such commotion exist in this really beautiful shop, of course no one answered and the fight started. It was only about a minute since it started when he yelled commanding all of us to stop fighting because if we don't he'll let us go through hell alive. He said it in his very stern, commanding yet calm voice. Even though I don't know it was the Primo himself, I have thought that he has the talent of leading a famiglia. His aura says so that time. And just like that, the matter was talked out and the gang promised not to do such thing again." The guy ended the story.

"As expected of Juudaime," Gokudera proudly said.

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed, "even though the story seemed off but yes." He laughed.

Tsuna was startled at the sudden response of his two friends, he didn't know that they were listening but then it was not only the two of them but all of his friends. They even agreed that Tsuna doesn't like fights so the story make sense but actually all of it doesn't really make sense and he knows his tutor think so too since he was being forced by Reborn to study a way more advance math that day, he won't forget what he did in that day because of the terror he had encounter that time. He couldn't even go outside due to tiredness of solving one particular solving problem.

"Though, I couldn't recognize you immediately since you've change your hairstyle and color, from a very long blond hair to a very short brown hair." The guy added.

Tsuna froze or rather – everyone froze, the description was the same as the one Lambo keep speaking of, "R-Reborn…" he trailed eyeing the hitman in shock.

"Seems like the brat wasn't just mistaken it."

 ** _End of Chapter_**

 ** _Preview:_**

 _"_ _J-Juudaime…" Gokudera trailed in shock, he scratched his eyes and looked at his Juudaime once again to see to it that he was not hallucinating. As he confirms it was real, "this new look really suits you!"_

 _"_ _Huh?" the blond blinked confused all of a sudden, "are you talking to me?" he asked tilting his head._

 _Gokudera creased his brows, "of course, Juudaime I'm talking to you."_

 _"_ _Haha, you're funny."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown Twin**

 ** _Chapter 2 – Encounter_**

It was a bright beautiful day and the storm guardian Gokudera Hayato were on his way to his Juudaime's residence to visit since he believes that as Tsuna's right hand man, even if he wasn't called or needed, he should always be with his Juudaime's range.

However, when he arrived at his residence, Tsuna was not around. Nana, his Juudaime's mother had told him that his son is on a camp somewhere together with Reborn. She also said not to worry about them since her husband was with them.

Though, the lightning guardian who was playing at the front yard told him that tsuna was just going to buy another long wig to disguise himself that the storm didn't bother to believe and plant a punch in his head instead.

He left the Sawada Residence with the hint that his Juudaime is going through another training making Gokudera to decide to also train himself.

He was on his way to his apartment when he suddenly came across to the rain panting and also wearing a very confused expression.

"Um, Gokudera did you see Tsuna?" Takeshi blinked scratching his neck.

Gokudera frown at the question thinking how the rain had known that he visited Tsuna's house, "no, I didn't, Juudaime is currently on training with Reborn." He answered.

Takeshi on the other hand had thrown him a disbelieving look.

"What?" Gokudera growled, "I'm not lying."

"But I just saw Tsuna a little earlier before I came across you." The rain retorted.

"Did you talk to Juudaime?" the storm inquired.

Takeshi shook his head, "I just actually saw him passing by our restaurant, my old man told me to invite him to eat inside so I chased him but when I turn to this corner, I lost him and saw you instead." He explained still confuse.

"Heh, maybe you're just hallucinating baseball freak." Gokudera smirked walking ahead leaving the confuse rain behind.

And so, he walked away and as he starts to drown in his own thoughts thinking what kind of effective training is he going to do.

But then this was all interrupted by the time he had turn to a certain corner heading to his apartment. He was interrupted because he bumps into someone making him back a single step away.

Gokudera being himself, of course he immediately got angry. He was about to shout at the person who 'bump' him when he suddenly froze seeing the person he had vow to protect with his entire life. The Vongola himself.

"J-Juudaime…" Gokudera trailed in shock, he scratched his eyes and looked at his Juudaime once again to see to it that he was not hallucinating because there was something different around him that gives a peculiar feeling.

He intently looked at his Juudaime and finally noticed the long blond hair that he couldn't be ashamed to tell everyone how it perfectly fits his Juudaime's image. "This new look really suits you!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" the blond blinked confused all of a sudden, "are you talking to me?" he tilted his head.

Gokudera creased his brows, "of course I'm talking to you juudaime."

"Haha," the blond laugh, "you're funny." He said with a smile that stunned the storm for a moment, "anyway, I'm going ahead of you. See you around." The blond then started striding away until his figure finally disappeared in the storms sight. And there he only broke through from being stun.

"The long blond hair really suits Juudaime…" he commented but couldn't help to feel odd, "Long blond hair…" he said once again before he realizes something. And as he realized it, "n-no way… That wasn't…" he stuttered at the same time gaping. He then chased after the blond but unfortunately, he couldn't find him.

As much as he doesn't like it, he decided to ask the rain. He actually has a doubt that the one Takeshi saw earlier was that guy.

"Oh Gokudera, you look…" the rain hesitated, " different," Takeshi commented looking at Gokudera's appearance.

Gokudera was all dirty because he had look all through around Namimori to find the guy who had fooled him, making him believe he was his Juudaime, the canals wasn't an exception.

"Never mind my appearance, I'm just here to confirm something." Gokudera stated in annoyance. Takeshi just laughed.

"So what is this that you wanted to confirm?" Takeshi giggled.

"You said you saw Juudaime earlier, right?" Gokudera sternly started as Takeshi narrowed his eyes.

"What about it?"

"When you saw Juudaime, is there something different in his appearance?" Takeshi blinked and creased his brows at the question.

"Now that you asked that… Tsuna was wearing a long blond wig…" Takeshi widens his eyes as it hit him. "Wait, why are you asking this?"

"I also saw him," Gokudera said, "not just saw him, I talked to him. I didn't realize it wasn't Juudaime until he had left. I was looking for him around Namimori that's why I became this dirty but I couldn't find him."

"But it's probably be Tsuna himself-," Takeshi tried protest but was cut by the storm.

"If that was Juudaime, then he shouldn't have asked me if I was talking to him considering that no one was there in that street but only the two of us."

"But if he isn't Tsuna then why does he look like Tsuna? Brother? No" the rain shook his head, "He's got to be his cousin." Takeshi tried to sort everything out.

"He might also probably a copy made by the famiglia who see Vongola as enemies." Takeshi was silence by what Gokudera had said. "We need to tell Reborn-san about this."

 ** _End of Chapter_**

 ** _Preview:_**

 _"_ _Oi Dame-Tsuna," one of Tsuna's classmates had called him, "you didn't tell us you have a Twin."_

 _"_ _I'm an only child," Tsuna bit his lower lip and looked at the confuse transfer student._

 _"_ _Then why does he look exactly like you?" it was a girl this time who had ask._

 _"_ _Che! Stop saying that Juudaime looks exactly that copy!" Gokudera burst out._

 _"_ _But he really does look like you, Tsuna." Tsuna was startled when his tutor had instantly come out in his desk. "I wonder if he's also a Dame," Reborn smirked as Tsuna sweat drop._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unknown Twin**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Transferred Student**_

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, it's about time you go to school or else..." The soon to be Decimo immediately bolted up in his bed. He didn't need to hear the rest of his tutor were saying. It just promise a lot of Sparta thingy that there's no need to actually hear it.

Looking at the time, "HEEEII!" He shrieked. Five minutes more before he's late! "Why didn't you wake me up a little bit earlier?!"He run around his room to get dress and get his stuff ready.

"It's not my fault you have tardiness in your body." Tsuna sweat drop as he stumble down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going!" He manage to say before living.

He quickly run to the school. Being late has two consequences, first Hibari's biting. Second, his tutors' punishment. He doesn't want either of those, so coming on the neck of the time were some gods gift to him.

"Don't assume you're getting away with this." Tsuna tensed up.

"But I wasn't late!"

"I didn't say anything about you being almost late, I'm talking about your tardiness. As a befitting boss, you shouldn't have those traits." Reborn finished.

"But who's fault is it that I woke up late? If you didn't create a mess in my room last night, I would have gotten a lot of time of sleep instead of cleaning." He rumbled his hair as he saw Reborn sleeping on the top of his shoe locker.

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera beamed upon spotting the vongola.

"Good morning Tsuna." Gokudera glared at the one grinning beside him.

"You don't call Juudaime in his name!"

Tsuna got instantly weary at the sight of his two friends "G-Gokudera-kun it's okay." He tried to stop the rising one sided fight but his words just fell on deaf ears.

"The bell has already rung, you shouldn't be here…"

He was just lucky that someone interrupted them.

Tsuna sigh and turned to the one who had saved him, "we're going…"

"…herbivores." Tsuna was cut off and flinched at the sight of his cloud about to bite them to death.

"W-we're going already! HEEIII!" Tsuna shrieked as he dodge the tonfas that went aiming at them. They ran towards to their room to save their ass from being bitten.

Staring at the door of their classroom. He sweat drop thinking he wasn't supposed to be late. He was sure he arrived on time. But why is he instantly feeling unease. Was it because of the person he had seen that went inside their classroom just in time he finally saw the door of their class?

Weird.

That wasn't their homeroom teacher right? Or maybe it was, that's why he's feeling a bit odd, it was about them going to be scolded for being late, right?

"We should go inside now Juudaime." Gokudera said snapping him in his trance. He nodded as he decided to finally reach the door to open when a laugh suddenly erupted inside.

"Sensei, is this a joke? Do you really mean Dame-Tsuna is transferring in our class?"

Tsuna creased his brows as they heard the laugh resumed.

Gokudera frowned upon hearing the words. Someone's making fun with his Juudaime again. He gritted his teeth as he decided to himself to blow the one who trash talk his boss. Yamamoto grabbed his shoulder to stop him, it was then they heard someone inside said something that made both the guardians froze for a second. But it didn't stop the storm to open the door and abruptly went inside.

"Even if he's wearing a wig, I can still recognize him!"

Everyone laughed as they thought of it as a joke.

The teacher face palmed at the reaction of his students. He had thought that the new student was familiar. But he didn't thought he was actually identical to one of his current students. He didn't even notice Gokudera entering the class. He only noticed it when he turn his attention to the door. Gokudera was gaping at the transferred student. He sigh thinking that one of the few friends of Sawada will be fooled the same with the others.

"You fools! That's not Juudaime!" Gokudera enrage is something in the class – no, in the school you shouldn't mess with so the class went silent… it went silent for about a second before, "yeah right Gokudera-kun." Someone retorted in sarcasm and then the laughter continues.

The homeroom teacher blinked in surprise, asking himself how the silverette knew. This question was soon answered as he saw the student who bares the same face of the new student. 'So he was with him… no wonder.'

Tsuna on the other hand was confuse. The statement earlier, the laughing, him having wig, Gokudera bursting inside the class, and then Gokudera's statement upon entering the room. Really, what's happening?

"Whoa…" He heard Yamamoto muttered in awe. He was right beside him but it seemed like he was seeing something interesting that he couldn't grasp what. All he could see were Gokudera's back and his classmates nonstop laughing.

Strange.

Was the conversation about him having a wig or transferring to the class really that funny? Is that a new joke nowadays? He took a step inside noticing his storm clinch his hands. He didn't want Gokudera to get angry just because of him, he wasn't hurt or anything so it's fine. He's already used of his classmates making fun of him. He would assure him that it's okay.

However, he could sense that something is amiss. He doesn't know what but surely, there's still he don't know yet.

He bit his lower lip and walked towards his storm, "Goku…" when he had finally stood beside him, Tsuna was suddenly lost in his words. It was quite a norm if he could say. He blinked for a sec, turn his sight to his classmates who's still laughing hysterically, then to Gokudera who's glaring daggers to someone at the front.

Somehow, his questions were all answered. Looking at the person in front of him, he felt at peace – if not relaxed. But that would be a weird reaction.

There's still the odd feeling but he doesn't know what to think of it. Those honey brown orbs that held the same confusion like his at the moment when he had turn to look at him, the long blonde hair that if cut, he's sure it'll be the same as his – sticking everywhere. In this crazily disturbing encounter, he couldn't help but mutter something under his breath. "Who are you?"

* * *

When Tsuna entered the class, his presence had put a stop in some of their classmate's mirth. As they also became confuse.

"Eh?" Someone manage to react. This triggered to the one's who still didn't notice of having two Tsuna's at the front to fall into silent.

His classmates turn their attention back to the new student then back to their classmate. They repeated the action three times before they had finally grasp the situation.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh!"

"It's about time you notice." The teacher flatly said.

"W-what do you mean by that, sensei?" one manage to ask.

"As I told you earlier, he's a transfer student." Their teacher pointed out. "And so he is not Tsunayoshi Sawada." He turned to Gokudera, "and I really appreciate that Gokudera had notice it. A friend indeed." He smiled, "Sawada, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, to your seats. You really save me the bother to explain everything so I'm letting you get away of being late."

Though still confuse, Tsuna walk to his seat, the same goes to his two guardians.

"Oi Dame Tsuna," one of Tsuna's classmates had called him, "you didn't told us you have a twin."

"I'm an only child," Tsuna bit his lower lip and look at the still confuse transfer student.

"Then why does he looked exactly like you?" It was a girl this time who had asked.

"Che! Stop saying that Juudaime exactly looks like that copy!" Gokudera burst out pointing at the new student.

"Oi stop it right now, we have an introduction ongoing here! Gokudera sit down!" The teacher finally scolded. "Go on."

"My name is Higurashi Natsume. Nice meeting you all." The new student meekly smiled.

"Everyone, Higurashi-san came from overseas. London to be exact, he's still new here so please do help him cope up with the place. Be nice." Looking at his wrist watch. He decided to skip some other traditional conversation such as giving the other students time to get to know him by throwing some random questions to the new student. Instead, he had directed the said student to its seat.

Natsume nodded in response and immediately marched towards his seat.

Tsuna stared at the waltzing blond. He couldn't help it. At least he was just staring unlike his storm who's boldly glaring daggers at the new student. He couldn't help but feel sorry to him. He knew how disturbing and horrifying the glare his storm has. He frown remembering the days he first met his storm. He shook his head to throw away the thought as he resumed staring at his doppelganger and there he had notice that the more he stare at him the more he looked identical to him. He instantly had goosebumps.

"But he really does look like you Tsuna," Tsuna almost had a heart attack when Reborn had instantly come out from his desk. "I wonder if he's also a Dame?" Reborn smirked as Tsuna sweat drop.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter**_

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _"Looking at you...we really do look identical." Natsume muttered in awe. "So perhaps you are Vongola?" He whispered._

 _Tsuna tensed up at the question._


End file.
